Kronos's races
Volnai The Volnai are a race of volcanic beings. They never wanted this, but were forced into it. ' ' History At the height of their power, the Volnai could scorch entire planets in a day. Their stellar system was ravaged by war, and the crafty Volnai were dragged into the battles. The advanced Volnai were unwillingly at the forefront of these battles. Their most hated enemy, the ones who started the wars, slaughtered as many Volnai as they could. The name of these monsters has long been forgotten, though some say they crafted a super weapon. They unleashed it on the stellar system, and within a few years only the durable Volnai were left. They gathered their remaining forces, and left the system. ' ' Culture They are very patriotic, and have great hatred for the race that ruined their once great empire. It is unknown whether their technology is hyper advanced, or oddly primitive. They now tramp throughout the universe, collecting resources to rebuild their once unstoppable empire. There is a rumor they have a super weapon, used to scorch planets within a couple weeks. Biology They appear to be made of lava and rock, though this may not be true. There are rumors that they have “Cores” whose gravitational properties are the source of their life. These “Cores” act as their organs, and allow them to control their heat to an extent. The “Cores” also allow them to send small balls of magma at people, though they often refrain from doing so.They speak in low vibrations, only heard by other Volnai. They often wear bulky heating units, which also act as translators. When they die, their lava cools, and they leave nothing but a statue behind. Some legends say that breaking these free the spirit of the Volnai. On the other hand, some say this curses the one who broke the statue. Zinnits A race of entirely electric beings, the Zinnits live solely inside of technology. ' ' History Long ago, a power plant was destroyed by an unidentified alien race. The resulting explosion left behind massive amounts of power. This power was harnessed by the alien race, and they created the Zinnits, beings of pure electricity. ' ' Biology and Information Made entirely out of electricity, the Zinnits live inside of technology. They can be trapped very easily if they go into properly insulated tech. Ablities They can control most tech, and can also overload most tech, making it explode. Doing this often puts them at such low power they can’t even fill a battery up with power. They need a sufficient amount of power to control tech, and the more power they have, the more control they have. The Ibris ' ' History: While they floundered low on the food chain due to their nocturnal habits, they prospered in the advancement of technology. Then, over the course of many years, a mutation caused their sensitive eyes to vanish, replaced with giant ears and advanced echolocation. They soon reached the stars, battling a few other races, despite their mostly peaceful tendencies. Soon they reached the protectorate, though they decided against joining the alliance. They vanished into space, only re-emerging from time to time. ' ' Culture: While their culture is a mix of many things, the primary source is that of native american culture. They believe many similar things, and have almost identical traditions. They also have mostly nocturnal habits, though they now roam during all times of the day. They carry devices to help boost their echoloctation, their screens act like https://www.amazon.com/Toysmith-Classic-Pin-Art-Black/dp/B000FZVNM4, and their weaponry is on par with most other races. Biology: While they share many traits with bats, they also resemble Frogg in their size. They lack eyes, instead having giant, complicated ears that cover most of their face. Their wings and arms merged at some point, creating something entirely unique. They have a wide range of fur colors, and fly at high speeds. They eat mostly fruit, and the occasional bug.